


Beg, My Count

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69, Begging, Brattiness, Collars, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Bondage, Magic, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Teasing, for most of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Isabel wants to switch up their nightly activities.





	Beg, My Count

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhnnnnngggg this took me too long to make. but i'm finally writing for lucio. i don't think i got a good idea on how to write for him yet but i think it's alright.
> 
> remember kiddos, consent is important and i will say that till the day i die

oh look more irish nicknames.  
a stór - my treasure  
a mhuirnín - my darling, my dear  
a ghrá - my love, my dear  
a chroí - my heart

* * *

  
"Oh? You want to be in control tonight? My my my, this is amusing coming from you, sweet cheeks."

Isabel crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair. She only wore one of his shirts, a few buttons undone so the skin between her breast was exposed. She still wore her sandal wedges, which she had on with her dress earlier. But once she had entered his room, she had stolen one of his shirts and donned it with a shy giggle. It was like a little dress on her, both cute and sexy.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew you wouldn't want to try it."

Lucio chuckles, setting down his glass of Golden Goose.

"You know me too well."

He waves his hand, telling her to go ahead. A glint appears in her amber eyes, and her lips curl into a slight smirk. And then it's a blur. Lucio doesn't remember how he ended up on his knees, but he was certainly not complaining. His lover stood over him, her wedges giving her short stature some more height. In her hands was a familiar collar she had recently got.

He was wondering why she had bought it, but never used it during their time together.

"Are you ready, a mhuirnín? You remember the safe word, correct?"

As she speaks, she is placing the collar around his throat and stops before the finally part was clipped in place.

"I'm always ready for you, sweetheart." Lucio purrs, feeling the satisfying tight clench of the soft leather.

Isabel murmurs her praise about how nice he looks, reaching back to the table to retrieve a set of ropes and walks around him. She kneels down behind him and tied both his hands together, muttering a spell to strengthen the binds since she knew he could easily snap them with his metal arm if he so pleased. She then grabs a golden chain, hooking it onto the collar.

Once those were in place, she takes a few steps back and reaches under the long shirt to remove her panties, discarding them to the side. Lucio eyes her faintly freckled thighs, catching a drop of her slick trailing down teasingly. He licks his lips eagerly as she walks closer again, both of her hands lifting up to comb through his hair.

Noises similar to a purr came from his lips and he leans forward to press a kiss to her thigh, his tongue flicking out to catch the drop of slick. He moans and goes to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, but before he could latch on she pulls him back by his hair.

"I didn't tell you that you could taste me, did I, a mhuirnín?"

He growls, pulling on his bonds and her grip, before letting out a whine instead.

"Please, I want to taste you. I want to taste your dripping cunt so badly."

Isabel gently shushes him, running her fingers delicately over his jawline and warm cheeks.

"You will, a stór. You will in a moment."

She swipes her thumb over his bottom lip, and he parts his lips to take her thumb into his mouth. He suckles and licks, humming when she presses down against his tongue. Her thumb pulls out with a wet pop, and she again wipes it around his lips.

"Hmmm, you're such a dirty boy. Aren't you? Are you my dirty boy?"

As she speaks, she presses the top of her foot to the large bulge in his pants. Lucio grunts, trying to keep himself still as he forms an answer.

"Yes! Yes, I'm your dirty boy! Please, can I taste you now? Please!"

"You're so whiny and I've barely even touched you!" Isabel chuckles, and undoes the few remaining buttons on the large shirt to expose her wet pussy. "Go on, do what you do best, my nasty little boy."

He latches on greedily, tongue lapping at the slick that was building up and moans against her clit. His hips thrust against her leg, a soft groan being released against her cunt. Her fingers grip tighter, tugging his head away from her pussy before he could do anything else.

"What do you think you're doing, naughty boy? Did I say you could do that?" She asks, raising a brow.

He whines, trying to get away from her grip and whines louder when she moves her leg away.

"I was so close!" He grumbles, gasping when she suddenly yanks on the collar chain.

"If you want to cum so badly, then beg." Her voice is a whisper, lips pulled into a smirk that exposed one of her canines.

"I need to cum! I want to cum so badly!"

"Hmm... No, I don't think you should. You've been a bad boy after all."

He releases a noise that is a cross between a whine and a growl, hands tugging at the ropes. The magic infused with the fibers reinforced it, and he couldn't do more than cause rope burns to appear on his left hand. Isabel sighs and lets him go, stepping away from him. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, the gears in her head turning.

"This won't be as easy as I thought..." She huffs, crossing her arms and causing her shirt to shift and show a small flash of a pink nipple. "On the bed. On your back."

When he doesn't move, just gives her a smug smirk, she places the bottom of her foot against his clothed cock and lightly presses on it. Lucio's smirk falls as his face tints a brighter red, a shaky groan coming from his throat.

Bending over slightly, she whispers: "Did I fucking stutter? Get. On. The. Bed."

With a zap of magic that came from the ropes, she sends him crawling to the bed. He reclines onto his back, shifting uncomfortably when he lays on his tied arms.

"Something wrong?" Isabel asks, a twinge of genuine worry in her voice.

Before he could answer, she notices his shoulders moving as he tries to get them comfortable. With an affectionate little laugh, she breaks her facade enough to untie his wrists, only to retie them so they were attached to the headboard.

"Better?"

He hums in response, and her soft expression molds into a smirk.

"Good. Because that's the only relief you're getting."

She then takes off her heels and shirt, leaving her bare. Her fingers snap, and his clothes disappear. He blinks at her in shock, making her giggle.

"It's funny what kinda things you can find in old spell books. Now..." She leans into his ear. "How would you like to taste more of me?"

The next few moments blur past him, and the next thing he knows, he is once again licking and sucking of her cunt like a starved man. Her slick coats his face, the smell of her musk flooding his senses. Isabel herself was running her fingers over his twitching length, teasing it with light strokes before going back to just scraping her nails over it.

She would occasionally hit the piercings he had, making him pull away slightly to curse into the open air. Suddenly, her head shoots down and she takes the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the bead of precum and humming at the salt coating her mouth.

Lucio tugs relentlessly at his bonds, growling and moaning into her sopping cunt and was rewarded with her own soft moans. But without him realizing it, his hips began to thrust up into her mouth. And that's when she pulled both her mouth and hands off, whipping her head around to glare at him as she moved her pussy away from his mouth.

"I didn't tell you you could move, did I?"

Lucio grunts in response, his head falling backwards into the soft pillows.

"Please, dove, please, I need to cum so badly."

Isabel rolls her eyes as she scolds: "Do you? Only good boys can cum and you know that."

"I am a good boy! Please, I've been so good to you, please just let me cum!"

Where those tears in his eyes? She grins wider, leaning forward enough that she could scrape her teeth along his thigh. He keens, hips jerking up. Her soft hair runs teasingly over his swollen cock making him gasp and shudder.

"Please! Isabel, I want you so bad-"

"Alright, a ghrá, alright." She slowly moves away from his face, turning around to sit on his stomach. "You have been a good boy, begging so nicely." She coos, stroking his disheveled hair from his face.

Isabel leans down and gently places her lips over his, giving him the sweetest kiss of the night.

"And since you begged so nicely, I'm going to fuck you until you regret ever asking me to let you cum."

The fire returns to her eyes as she grabs his cock once again, rising up on her knees so the head pushed against her pussy. She slowly sinks down, both of them groaning as the fire in their loins is fueled. She takes him to the hilt, a dopey grin on her lips and eyes burning brighter than the candle flames.

She clenches around him, grinning wider when he squirms and tosses his head back and forth.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to ride you?" She asks, tilting her head innocently, like she wasn't currently on the dick of the Count of Vesuvia.

"I want you to actually fuck me!" Lucio snaps back, choking on his breath when she yanks the gold chain of his collar.

Her brow rises up, a stern look on her face. "Is that how good boys ask?"

Cursing under his breath, Lucio tries to move his hips only to get a sharp scratch to his chest. They create harsh red lines, contrasting against the smooth skin.

"Keep this up and you won't be able to cum at all." She warns, digging her nails in slightly and causes him to hiss.

"Nng- fuck me... ride me, do it, please, just FUCK ME!"

"There's my good boy."

With a wide smirk, Isabel begins bouncing up and down, loud moans pouring from both of them. Then something happens that makes him grin. The magic binding the rope around his wrists was fading away. The more Isabel slipped from sanity from riding him so feverishly, the more her spell faded.

Finally, when it was weak enough, he snapped the ropes and immediately grabs her hips in a tight grip. Her eyes shot open, and he uses her shock to flip them both over so she is now pinned underneath him.

"The tables seemed to have turned, my sugar slut." He purrs, nipping at her ear as he slams his hips down into hers.

She nearly screams, feeling his piercings catch and rub with every thrust, and with how curved his cock was, it hits her g-spot every time. Any sign of dominance in her is zapped away, replaced with a sobbing and begging mess.

"L-Lucio!" I-I ne-need to- AGH!"

Lucio bites at her neck, sucking on the freckled skin and creates as many dark blossoms before going back to her ear.

"Are you going to cum, my little whore? Did you enjoy being in control for once, only for me to take it from you?"

Isabel cries and nods, her nails digging into his back. His own claw at her thighs, his right creating shallow cuts that would need to be tended to afterwards.

"Cum for me, dove. Cum for your count."

Her head tosses back into the pillows, a mirror to what he was doing minutes earlier, and screams to the heavens as her pussy flutters and tightens around his cock. As she lays like a limp, slightly trembling rag doll, Lucio feverishly pounds harder and harder until he finally busts.

He plants his lips to hers in a messy kiss, feeling her walls milk him and the thick, hot seed coat them. Panting heavily, he tangles his left hand into her hair and cradles her head, murmuring against her lips.

"Such a good little dove. If only you kept up the magic then you could've continued to be a little spitfire."

Isabel hums, eyes drooping.

"Who said I was done with you?" She asks, and with her expression snapping back to being smug as a whip of magic spins them around again.

She grins down at him, eyes glowing a soft pink as her magic bubbles and crackles around them.

"Now lay there like a good boy until I'm stuffed full of your cum, a chroí."

**Author's Note:**

> me and my discord friends (and a lot of tumblr people) have all come to the agreement that lucio has a dick piercing. his nipples too but i didn't mention them here.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
